1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apron, more particularly to a composite apron for a table.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional furnitures are usually made of wood. However, in view of the current emphasis on environmental protection, there is always a need to find another material that can serve as a substitute for wood in the furniture industry.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wooden table is shown to comprise two pairs of aprons 3 and four table legs 1. Each of the table legs 1 has a top end with a connecting block 2 mounted thereon. The two ends of the connecting block 2 are mounted respectively on an adjacent pair of the aprons 3. A table top 4 is mounted on the top ends of the aprons 3.
Since the conventional aprons 3 are made entirely of wood, the material cost of the aprons 3 is relatively high due to the limited supply of lumber. In addition, the aprons 3 have to undergo numerous operations in order to attain the desired shape and appearance, thereby resulting in a very slow manufacturing process and in a relatively high manufacturing cost. Moreover, the aprons 3 are inconvenient to install due to the fact that they are normally secured to the connecting block 2 with the use of screws. Furthermore, boring of the aprons 3 is needed to form screw holes. This can weaken and damage the aprons 3.